Luxo
by London Ackles
Summary: [ADAPTAÇÃO] Garotas lindas com roupas perfeitas dançando ate amanhecer. Garotos irresistíveis com sorrisos safados e más intenções. Mentiras, segredos e amores escandalosos. Estamos em Manhattan e o ano é 1899. Primeiro livro da Serie The Luxe. [Vários casais]


Notas: Naturo não me pertence, os personagens não me pertencem. Nem a historia, essa obra é uma adaptação.

**Shippers Principais:** GaaIno e NaruHina

**Outros Shippers : **GaaSaku, GaaHina, SasuHina.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse: <strong>Na virada do século XX, as belas irmãs Hinata e Ino Hyuuga são as rainhas da vida social de Manhattan. Pelo menos, é o que parece.

Quando as duas descobrem que sua posição na alta sociedade de Nova York não está nem um pouco segura, subitamente todos - incluindo Sakura Haruno, uma alpinista social traiçoeira, Gaara Sabaku, o mais charmoso solteiro da cidade, e Tenten Mitsashi, uma criada invejosa - ameaçam o futuro dourado de Hinata e Ino.

O destino da família Holland está nas mãos de Hinata, que precisará escolher se vai cumprir suas obrigações ou seguir seu coração. Mas quando sua carruagem tomba às margens do rio Hudson, a garota que vivia figurando nas colunas sociais da cidade é engolida pela corrente gélida. Toda Nova York está em prantos e alguns começam a se perguntar se a vida deslumbrante de Hinata se tornara um fardo pesado demais para ela, ou se havia alguém que desejava que a mais famosa jovem de Manhattan desaparecesse...

Num mundo de luxo e ilusão, onde as aparências são o mais importante e não cumprir as regras pode levar ao ostracismo, cinco adolescentes levam vidas perigosamente escandalosas. Essa emocionante viagem à era da inocência não é nada inocente.

* * *

><p><strong>Luxo.<strong>

_**Prólogo**_

**Anna Godbersen**

Na manhã do dia 4 de outubro de 1899, Hinata Hyuuga, filha mais velha do Sr. Hiashi Hyuuga (in memoriam) e de sua viúva, Kurenai Hyuuga, foi para o reino dos céus. O funeral será amanhã, domingo, dia 8, às dez da manhã, na Igreja Escopial da Graça, no número 800 da Broadway, Mahattan.

TIRADO DA PÁGINA DE OBITUÁRIOS DO JORNAL _NEW YORK NEWS OF THE WORLD GAZETTE_, SÁBADO, 7 DE OUTUBRO DE 1899.

Em vida, Hinata Hyuuga fora conhecida não apenas por sua beleza, mas também por sua moral. Portanto, é justo acreditar que, após a morte, ela ocuparia um lugar elevado no paraíso, com uma vista especialmente deslumbrante. Se Hinata houvesse olhado para baixo de seu posto celestial, numa determinada manhã de outubro, e observado seu próprio funeral, teria ficado lisonjeada ao ver que todas as melhores famílias de Nova York haviam comparecido para se despedir dela.

Estavam causando um engarrafamento na Broadway com sai carruagens negras, que seguiam gravemente até a esquina da rua Dez, leste, onde ficava a Igreja Episcopal da Graça; Embora não estivesse fazendo sol nem chovendo, seus empregados as protegiam com enormes guarda-chuvas pretos, escondendo seus rostos crispados de choque e dor do olhar intrometido do público. Hinata teria aprovado ao ver sua melancolia e também sua indiferença em relação ao povo curioso que se imprensava contra as barricadas da polícia. A multidão viera ali para dar vazão ao seu espanto com a morte de uma menina perfeita de dezoito anos de idade, cujas aparições em festas e eventos sociais sempre haviam sido relatadas nos jornais matinais para deixar seus dias mais alegres.

Um frio súbito surgira em Nova York naquela manhã, tingindo o céu de um inexplicável cinza. Era como se Deus não pudesse mais imaginar a beleza agora que Hinata Hyuuga se fora, murmurou o reverendo Needlehouse quando sua carruagem chegou à igreja. Os jovens que iam carregar o caixão de Hinata assentiram e foram para dentro da sombria igreja gótica ao lado do reverendo. Aqueles jovens eram do mesmo nível social que Hinata, e eram os mesmos rapazes com quem ela dançara em incontáveis bailes. Todos haviam sido enviados para escolar particulares como St. Paul's e Exeter em algum momento e haviam retornado com idéias adultas e uma vontade enorme de flertar com as meninas. Aqui estavam eles agora, com seus sobretudos negros e fumo nas mangas, parecendo tristes pela primeira vez na vida.

Primeiro surgiu Sasuke Uchiha, que era conhecido por ser tão alegre e que pedira Hinata em casamento duas vezes, sem ser levado a sério por ninguém. Ele estava elegante como sempre, mas Hina teria percebido os vestígios de barba preto em seu queixo, um sinal de profundo pesar, pois Sasuke era barbeado por seu criado toda manhã e jamais era visto em público sem estar com a pele perfeitamente lisa. Logo surgiu o belo Shikamaru Nara, que em maio herdara o controle acionário de uma enorme empresa de seguros. Ela uma vez deixara seu rosto próximo ao pescoço de Hinata, que cheirava a gardênias, e lhe dissera que ela tinha um perfume melhor que o de todas as mademoiselles do Boulevard Saint-Germain, em Paris. Depois de Shikamaru veio Kiba Inuzuka, cuja família tinha uma casa vizinha à dos Hyuuga no Gramercy Park, e então Shino Aburame e Rock Lee, que muitas vezes haviam competido para ver quem seria o próximo par na dança com Hinata.

Eles ficaram imóveis, com o olhar preso ao chão, esperando por Gaara Sabaku, que apareceu por último. As figuras elegantes de negro que se dirigiam para a igreja não puderam deixar de soltar uma exclamação de espanto ao ver Gaara, e não apenas porque estavam acostumados a encontrá-lo com um brilho perverso nos olhos e um drinque na mão. Pareceu-lhes profundamente injusto que Gaara precisasse carregar o caixão de Hinata no mesmo dia em

que iria desposá-la.

Os cavalos atrelados à carruagem funerária eram negros e lustrosos, mas o caixão havia sido decorado com um enorme laço de cetim branco, pois Hinata morrera virgem. Que pena, sussurraram todos eles, soprando pequenas nuvens fantasmagóricas nas orelhas um dos outros, que uma morte tão prematura ocorresse com uma menina _tão boa_.

Gaara, com os lábios comprimidos numa linha fina, moveu-se na direção da carruagem funerária com os outros rapazes logo atrás de si. Eles ergueram o caixão, muito mais leve do que o normal, e se dirigiram para a porta da igreja.

Alguns soluços audíveis foram abafados por lenços bordados no segundo em que toda Nova York se deu conta de que jamais voltaria a ver a beleza, a pele de porcelana ou o sorriso sincero de Hina. Não restara qualquer vestígio dela, pois seu corpo não fora recuperado do rio Hudson, apesar de ela já estar sendo procurado há dois dias e apesar da bela recompensa oferecida pelo prefeito Asuma Sarutobi.

Na verdade, o funeral fora organizado muito rapidamente, embora todos estivessem chocados demais para pensar nisso.

A próxima a surgir no cortejo foi a mãe de Hinata, que usava um vestido e um véu de sua cor preferido, o preto. A sra. Hiashi Hyuuga, cujo nome de solteira era Kurenai Yuhi, sempre fora uma mulher fria e amedrontadora, mesmo para suas próprias filhas, e só se tornara distante e intratável quando seu marido falecera no último inverno. Hiashi Hyuuga fora um homem estranho, e sua estranheza só fizera crescer nos anos que antecederam sua morte. No entanto, ele fora também o filho mais velho de um filho mais velho dos Hyuuga, uma família que prosperara na pequena ilha de Manhattan desde os dias em que ela se chamava Nova Amsterdã, e por isso a alta sociedade sempre perdoara suas excentricidades. Mas, nas semanas anteriores à sua morte, Hinata notara algo de diferente em sua mãe, algo que lhe causava pena. Agora, Kurenai se inclinava levemente para a esquerda, como se desejasse que o marido estivesse ali para apoiá-la.

Ao lado da sra. Hyuuga estava Edith, tia de Hinata e irmã mais nova de seu falecido pai. Edith Hyuuga fora uma das primeiras mulheres a continuar tento um papel proeminente na alta sociedade após seu divórcio; todos sabiam, embora não se falasse muito no assunto, que ela se casara muito jovem com um nobre espanhol dado a ataques de mau humor, a bebedeiras e a devassidões. Ela agora voltara a usar seu sobrenome de solteira, e parecia tão devastada pela morte de Hinata como ficaria com a morte de uma filha.

A seguir, notou-se uma estranha ausência, que todos foram educados demais para comentar, e então surgiu Karin Jones, que soluçava copiosamente. Hana não era uma menina alta e, embora parecesse bem-vestida para a multidão que tentava furar o bloqueio policial para ver melhor, Hinata, se a estivesse observando, teria reconhecido o vestido preto que ela portava. A própria Hinata o usara apenas uma vez, no funeral de seu pai, e então dera à amiga, que o aumentara na cintura e diminuíra a bainha. Hinata sabia muito bem que o pai de Karin ficara arruinado financeiramente quando ela tinha apenas onze anos e subseqüentemente se atirara da ponte do Brooklyn. Karin gostava de dizer a todos que Hinata fora a única que continuara sua amiga naquela época negra de sua vida. E ela se tornara sua _melhor _amiga, dizia Karin sempre e, embora Hinata se sentisse constrangida pela afirmação exagerada, jamais sonhara em corrigir a pobre menina.

Depois de Karin veio Sakura Haruno, que em geral era considerada a _verdadeira _melhor amiga de Hinata. Hinata decerto teria reconhecido a expressão de impaciência que Sakura estava fazendo agora - ela detestava esperar, especialmente ao ar livre. Uma das Vanderbilt que estava parada ali perto reconheceu a expressão também, e soltou um muxoxo de reprovação quase inaudível. Sakura, que tinha um perfil egípcio, enormes olhos com cílios muito longos e que, no momento, usava penas negras no cabelo, gozava da admiração de todos, mas da confiança de poucos.

E havia também o fato constrangedor de que Sakura estivera com Hinata quando seu corpo desaparecera nas águas geladas do Hudson. Todos já sabiam que ela fora a última pessoa a ver Hinata com vida. Não que suspeitassem dela, é claro. Mas Sakura não parecia tão arrasada quanto deveria. Exibia um colar de diamantes no pescoço e um acompanhante formidável: Kankuro Buck.

Kankuro era um parente distante dos Buck - tão distante que seu parentesco não podia ser provado ou contestado - mas era formidável em tamanho, três palmos mais alto que Sakura e possuindo uma barriga robusta. Hina jamais gostara dele; ela sempre tivera uma preferência secreta pelas soluções práticas e corretas, ao contrário de Kankuro, que escolhia sempre o luxo. Para ela, Kankuro era um mero escrevo da moda e, de fato, até seu canino esquerdo, que era de ouro combinava com a corrente do relógio que ia do casaco até o bolso de sua calça. Se a Vanderbilt que estava ali perto houvesse dito em voz alta o que estava pensando - que Kankuro parecia mais preocupado com as aparências do que com o luto -, ele provavelmente teria considerado o comentário um elogio.

Sakura e Kankuro entraram na igreja e foram imitados por todos os restantes, que inundaram o corredor central com suas roupas negras, a caminho dos compartimentos especialmente reservados para eles. O reverendo permaneceu em silêncio no púlpito enquanto as melhores famílias de Nova York – os Sabaku, os Inuzuka, os Nara, os Buck, os Aburame e os Lee – se sentavam. Os que não conseguiram mais se controlar começaram a falar aos sussurros sobre a chocante ausência, apesar de estarem sob a abóbada de uma igreja.

Finalmente, a sra. Hyuuga assentiu de forma abrupta para o reverendo.

— É com nossos corações pesados... - começou ele a discursar.

Mas foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes que as portas da igreja se abrissem de súbito, atingindo as paredes de pedra com um estrondo. As senhoras educadas da alta sociedade de Nova York desejaram muito se virar e olhar mas o decoro, é claro, proibia tal gesto. Elas mantiveram suas cabeças, encimadas por penteados elaborados, voltadas para frente, e seis olhos fixo no reverendo Needlehouse, cuja expressão de espanto não estava tornando seu esforço mais fácil.

Atravessando o corredor central da igreja com passos rápidos estava Ino Hyuuga, irmã caçula da falecida, com alguns cachos de cabelo surgindo por debaixo do chapéu e as bochechas coradas de tanto correr. Apenas Hinata, se esta de fato pudesse observar tudo do paraíso, poderia compreender por que havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Ino quando ela se sentou no primeiro banco.


End file.
